ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shianusapien
The Shianusapiens are EpiCentaur 's species. They lived on the planet Veridia. This species is now extinct, with the last survivors having died out on an off world colony far away from Veridia. This extinction was catalysed by a nuclear war between Shianusapien factions on their home world. Shianusapiens are not from any specific series, and are free to be included in your series (along with Veridia and Veridian Wildflowers). Please keep in mind that the only alive Shianuspaien is EpiCentaur. Be sure to list his appearance in the 'Appearance' section of his page. Appearance Shianusapiens are a centaur-like race. Therefore they have four legs attached at two hips sections, and two arms attached to the chest above this. They strongly resembles a horse from the waist down, with a more human shape from the torso up. They have a coat of fur that stretches from their hooves all the way up to their wrists and neck/cheeks. Their head appears very similar to a human head, except with a third eye in the middle of the forehead, and they have no ears. Their hands also look very human, except with naturally sharper nails. Female Shianusapiens have slightly slimmer faces, as well as some head hair vaguely similar to a mane. History Pre-war Somewhere between 1000-20'000 years ago Shianusapiens were once a race considered Brilliant scientists. They evolved during a time when one of the Northern continents was covered in open plains as opposed to the dense rainforest that covered all of the planets land before the war. When they noticed the forests expanding over their land, they evolved their cities to adapt. The cities used to be large, white, futuristic complexes consisting mostly of a few tall interconnected buildings. These buildings were designed to fulfil every function the cities required, and protected against the planets intense and common rainstorms without disrupting the delicate balance of the ecosystem. The cities were often visible for many miles around and, combined with the massive Collosim trees, earned Veridia the title 'the tallest planet in the galaxy'. Up to 1000 years ago Some time before the Omnitrix was developed a small group of Shianusapiens fled Veridia to establish a colony in a different system, fearing an impending war. War of Hyperebos The war of Hyperebos was a devastating nuclear war, which ultimately resulted in the extinction of the Shianusapiens on Veridia and the destruction of Veridia's ecosytems. The war was between different Shianusapien factions and lasted approximately 50 years. Almost all knowledge of the Shianusapiens and Veridia was lost during this war. Few species survived the fallout. Post-war Sometime after the war, the off-world colony began to decline. Eventually Shianusapiens went totally extinct due to natural morbidities such as infertility and disease. Luckily Myaxx had managed to acquire Shianusapien DNA from this colony before their extinction, resulting in EpiCentaur's inclusion in the Omnitrix. Powers With four strong legs, Shianusapiens are incredibly fast. Shianusapiens also possess enhanced strength, capable of lifting heavy objects as well as carry them long distances on their back. By vigorously stomping their hooves, Shianusapiens are capable of generating mild tremors. Most Shianusapiens were incredibly smart. This is not a natural ability, however, and comes from their culture's love of learning. Weaknesses Due to their unusual shape, Shianusapiens can find it hard to manoeuvre in tight spaces Shianusapiens struggle to reach their hind legs with their arms, making them easy to defeat if attacked or restrained from this angle. Known Shianusapiens *EpiCentaur (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Shianusapien) *Off-world colonists Earth-775775 *Alice (unitrix species) Etymology Shianusapiens are named after Centorea Shianus, a centaur from the anime/manga series Monster Musume, combined with the word sapien, which is Latin for wise (Monster Musume is rated 16+, the wikia linked may not be suitable for younger audiences. Yes, the links warn you as well, I'm just warning you first). The war of HypereBos is named after two ancient Greek gods; Hypnos (God of sleep) and Erebos (God of Darkness). This refers to the fact that the war broke out overnight and threatened to bring eternal darkness to Veridia. Trivia * Shianusapiens are based off of the mythical creatures known as centaurs from ancient Greek mythology ** The hunt for this DNA sample inadvertently led to the discovery of the Veridian Wildflowers, as well as the collection of Trapflaura's DNA into the omnitrix. * Some scientists predict that, had they not gone extinct, Shianusapiens would have over taken Galvans as the galaxies leading scientists in under 50'000 years Gallery Epicentaur.png|EpiCentaur (Shianusapien)|link=EpiCentaur EpicentaurC10.png|EpiCentaur from the Charles 10 Series|link=Charles 10 EpiCentaur furless.png|EpiCentaur (furless) Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Extinct Species Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Furry Aliens Category:Earth-775775 Category:Shianusapiens Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Sapient Species Category:Earth-1010